Perdita's Pirate Adventure Ending
Disneystyle8's Ending Scene From Perdita's Pirate Adventure Transcript *DJ Lance: We Didn't Know That They Were Costumes in the Treasure Chest! *Uniqua: We Thought it Had Gold *All 3: Sorry! *Perdita: That's Okay! *DJ Lance: So Your Um Uh, Putting on a Play? *Hubie: We're Doing a Pirate Play! *Nick Jr Characters: Ooh! (Whispering) *DJ Lance: Um Uh, Pirates Love to Sing, Can We Be in Your Play? *Nick Jr Characters: Please, Por Favor? *Perdita: Sure! *All: Cheering! *Rajah: Meow Meow! *Pablo: Pirate Pig Sings Pirate Songs, Yes Pirates Love to Sing! *Nick Jr Characters: Pirate Nick Jr Characters Sometimes Do Wrong, but Pirates Love to Sing! *Tyrone: We're Sorry That We Took Your Costumes, and Then Held Up Your Show! *Nick Jr Characters: But Now You're Pirates Just Like Us, Yo Ho Ho Ho Ho! *Perdita: Pirate Friends, Sing Pirate Songs, Yes Pirates Love to Sing! *All: Yes Pirates Love to Sing! *Perdita: We're Glad We Got Our Costumes Back! *All: Now We Can Do our Show! *Pongo: And Now We're Pirates Just Like You! *Rajah: Meow, Meow, Meow, Meow, Meow! *All: Yo Ho Ho Ho Ho! *Perdita: Sing with Us! *All: Pirate Friends Sing Pirate Songs, Yes Pirates Love to Sing! *Pirate Friends Sing Pirate Songs, Yes Pirates Love to Sing! *(Crowd Cheers) *Nanny: Perdita! *Boris the Wolf: Bendy! *Perdita: Everyone Loves Our Play! *(The Fiesta Trio Plays Music) *All: We Did It! *Rolly and Patch: Lo Hicimos! *Rajah: Meow Meow Meow! *Perdita & Bendy: We Did It! *Bendy: We Did It! *Hubie: We Did It! *Pongo: We Did It! *Perdita & Rolly and Patch: Lo Hicimos! *Perdita: We Crossed the Seven Seas & Counted Everyone! *All: We Did It! *Jungle Jangs: We Did It! *Rajah: Meow Meow Meow! *All: Hooray! *Bendy: We Found the Singing Bridge & Sing Silly Songs! *All: We Did It! *Rolly and Patch: Lo Hicimos! *Pongo: We Made it Through the Foggy Fog & Pass the Big Rocks! *Perdita: and We Even Stopped Captain Hook! *Bendy: That Sneaky Pirate! *Perdita & Bendy: We Did It! *Bendy: We Did It! *All: Lo Hicimos! *Two-Tone & Spike: We Did It! *Diego: We Used My Spotting Scope to Find the Treasure Chest! *All: We Did It! *All: Hooray! *Tyrone: The Treasure is the Thing that We Love Best! *Pablo: We Wanted to Keep It! *All: They Want to Keep It! *All: Give Us Back Our Treasure! *Nick Jr Characters: And We Said Okay! *Pongo: Yay! *Bendy: Whoo! *All: We Did It, lo Hicimos! *(All of the Crowd Cheering) *Perdita: We Had Such an Exciting Pirate Adventure Today! *Bendy: My Favorite Part was Singing to the Songs to Captain Zero! *Old MacDonald Had Some Pants! (Laughing) *All: (Laughing) *Perdita: My Favorite Part was When we Told the Pirates Give Us Back Our Treasure! *Let's Say it Again! *Young Kaa: BOOM! *All: Give Us Back Our Treasure! *Perdita: Let's See How Many Stars We Caught, To Call the Stars, Say Estrellas! *Both: Estrellas! *Animals: Yippee!, Here we Are! *Perdita: Count with Me in Spanish! *All: Una, Dos, Tres, Cuatro, Cinco, Seis, Siete! *Perdita: Siete Estrellas! *Bendy: And We Caught Henry Hugglemonster, The Biggest Strongest Explorer Animal of them All!, Woah! *Henry Hugglemonster: Ah! *(Laughing) *Perdita: We Could'nt Have Done it Without the You! *(Crowd Cheers & Applause) *(Closing Credits) Movies, Shows, Cartoon Shorts Clips Used *101 Dalmatians *101 Dalmstians II: Patch's London Adventure *101 Dalmatians: The Series Gallery Perdita (Speaking).gif Bendy (BATIM).gif Spike (1).jpg Two-Tone In 101 Dalmaians The Series.jpg tumblr_ngwx6edjQ11u65y5yo4_r1_250.gif Jungle Jangs-1.png A Whole Elephant.gif Patch Scratching His Ear.gif Young Kaa.jpg aa1a6c15a7aaf011e7d48ad9cf2f7248.gif DJ.jpg 300px-Pablo Page Picture.png Tyron the Moose (from The Backyardigans) as Pablo.jpg Rajah in Disney Princess Enchanted Tales Follow Your Dreams.jpg Henry Hugglemonster28.png Boris the wolf by stephen718-dbea14f.png Nanny in One Hundred and One Dalmatians.jpg Category:Disneystyle8 Category:Dora's Pirate Adventure Movie Spoofs Category:Endings